Blue Eyes
by Sgt Leppard
Summary: Is something happening to Takumi's eyes, or do his big sister's need to be checked?


**A/N:** I don't even remember how I came up with this. I may or may not write more for this odd UA. It mainly depends on if I somehow remember where the hell this idea came from.

Kamui = Corrin  
Leon = Leo  
Tsubaki = Subaki  
Ryouma = Ryoma

Fire Emblem: Fates (c) Nintendo

* * *

There had been a change with Takumi when he joined the army. No one was sure what it was at first. Not even Takumi himself knew what was different. It wasn't until he had come home from battle one day that Kamui had noticed what was different.

It was his eyes. They had turned blue.

Takumi initially didn't believe her. When he looked in a mirror later that night, his eyes were the same amber as always. Pfft. Blue eyes. Yeah, right. Besides, if they had changed colour, wouldn't Oboro or Hinata have said something? Regardless, he dismissed her odd claim. Maybe his big sister was just exhausted from the long day and even longer battle.

But it happened again. And again. And again yet. She continued to claim that his eyes had changed colour after battle, but whenever he asked someone else about it and saw for himself, his eyes were still amber. Was she seeing something he, and by extension everyone else, couldn't? She did have dragon blood in her. Maybe it's a dragon thing. Who knows, maybe she's colourblind. Can dragons and manaketes even be colourblind? That was a question for another day.

While wandering the castle grounds, he spotted Lilith's temple. She was a dragon herself. Maybe she could answer some questions for him.

"Lilith!" he called to her.

The koi-shaped dragon turned towards him. "Oh, Lord Takumi! It's rare for you to visit." It was rare for anyone besides Kamui to visit at all, but that's besides the point.

Takumi scratched his head. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What troubles you?"

Hopefully she wouldn't think he was crazy for asking. He was certain everyone else was annoyed with him constantly asking people if his eyes were a different colour than normal. At least his siblings didn't seem to mind. Not even the Nohrian royals minded somehow. How Leon wasn't annoyed was something he wasn't sure he would be able to understand.

"I, uh..." he stammered. "This might sound stupid, but what colour do you think my eyes are?"

It was an odd question, but Lilith was sure there was a reason for him asking. "They're amber," she answered. "As they always have been, milord."

Maybe it wasn't a dragon thing. Just a Kamui thing. She was a bit weird after all. "Do you think there'd be any reason for my eyes to change colour? Even temporarily?"

Lilith pondered the question for a moment. "No, I don't suppose there is. Why do you ask?"

Takumi sighed. "Kamui keeps saying that my eyes turn blue after battle. Everyone says they're the same colour and that nothing's different. They still look the same to me, too."

The dragon looked surprised. "That's odd. Odd even by Lady Kamui's standards." That was definitely saying something.

"Why do you suppose she says this?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I could ask her the next time she visits. However, you should also ask her yourself, milord."

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Lilith."

"Anytime, Lord Takumi. Take care."

* * *

Takumi liked trees, but he hated the idea of living in one. Thankfully he didn't, but his sister did. Why was she so strange?

But here he was in her... could it even be considered a living room? He wasn't sure. She invited him up, and he was not going to let the opportunity to ask her about his supposed changing eye colour pass him by.

"Big sister?"

"What is it, Takumi?"

Moment of truth. "Why do you keep saying my eyes change colour? I don't get it."

"Because they do!" Kamui exclaimed. "I don't know why, but it seems like every time I see you after battle, they're blue instead of amber. But apparently they change back pretty fast. It's weird."

 _I'll say_ , Takumi thought, but kept his mouth shut.

"I would've spoken up about it much sooner, but I never got the chance."

Wait, what? "Earlier? How long have you been noticing this?"

His sister thought about it. "Remember when you first joined us in Izumo?"

Wow, that was a while ago. "Yeah."

"It was then." What? "That's when I first saw it."

Takumi was confused. How and why did this happen if it wasn't some illusion? "Are you sure you're not just seeing things? I mean, the glow from Fujin Yumi's string and bows might be tricking you."

"I know what I saw, Takumi." She sighed, exasperated. "I just wish you could see it yourself."

But how could he see something that never really happened? Especially when such an effect was temporary?

* * *

By this point, Takumi had asked everyone with the even the slightest knowledge in magic what could be happening with his eyes. Tsubaki was no help. Neither was Odin, but in much more colourful words. Nyx, Orochi, and Hayato weren't able to explain it. Leon flat out said he didn't know, but promised to look into it. After several days of scouring every book in the library that seemed relevant, the closest thing to an explanation he could find was that his weapon's power might be fusing with him to some degree, and thus whenever he uses it in battle, his eyes change colour.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what it says."

If this was true, why was it only happening now? Leon answered his unspoken question. "It didn't explain why it would happen, but apparently cited long-term use as a potential factor. As for how long that would be exactly..." He shrugged. "There's no indication of what constitutes as 'long-term'. Could be months, years, decades even."

"Does it say if it's only temporary or if it'll eventually be permanent?" Curiosity killed the cat.

Leon flipped through the pages, then shook his head. "Nothing clear, that is. It just says they change and that's it."

Takumi sighed. So it seemed that his own divine weapon was doing this to him. There didn't seem to be any harm in it. Leon didn't find anything that said it would have negative effects. It was still strange though. "You know if that's true, it might do the same to you too."

"It's possible," Leon spoke. "Ryouma and Xander as well. Possibly Kamui, but that might be going out on a limb a bit."

"Yeah, defi-"

Shouts from outside the castle startled them. Another invasion. Both grabbed their weapons and immediately joined the fray, fending off as many attackers as possible. How could these people be so strong?

"Gah!" The sound of Leon's pained cry reached his ears. Without hesitation, he fired an arrow at his friend's assailant, quickly finishing him off. The rest of the invaders were soon dispatched as they had been joined by some of the more powerful members of the army.

 _Leon._

He ran over to him to assess his injuries. "Are you okay!?"

Leon staggered to his feet, taking a concoction. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Takumi still checked him over anyway. "Nothing looks serious." He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his friend survived with only a few scrapes. But he soon forgot as he noticed Leon was staring at him in shock. "What?"

"Y-your eyes..."

What? "What about them?"

Leon said nothing, but instead lead the Hoshidan prince to the nearest mirror, borrowing it from Oboro. "Look, Takumi."

Takumi gazed at his reflection, slack jawed. He couldn't believe it. His eyes were no longer the warm amber they usually were. They were now the most vibrant shade of light blue he had ever seen.

"Big sister Kamui was onto something after all."


End file.
